Combat Casey Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Enemy Strikes! | Synopsis2 = June 30, 1943: Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are part of a troop deployment to Rendova Island when suddenly Japanese frog men begin blowing up the cargo ships among the fleet. Realizing how this is done, Combat and Penny dive overboard and attack two of the Japanese frog men, cutting their air hoses to force compliance and also get more air for themselves. The fight is cut short when suddenly a pair of sharks attack, but Combat stops them when he mortally wounds one whose blood sends the other attacking its fellow hunter. Combat and Penny then take the Japanese frogmen prisoner and bring them aboard. However the two enemy soldiers refuse to talk about their empire's plan, so Combat and Penny volunteer to find out. Outfitting themselves with diving gear they jump into the ocean to find the location of the frogmen. They soon come across an enemy sub and in order to destroy the enemy vessel undetected they manage to get a necklace of underwater explosives around the next of a shark. In a panic the shark swims toward the sub trying to get the explosives off, but it fails and the resulting explosion destroys the sub, the shark, and some frogmen exiting the vessel for another strike. Soon American troops are able to land on Rendova Island and raise an American flag, the commanding officer of the vessel commends Combat and Penny for their help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = No Gas Masks! | Synopsis3 = World War I story narrated by Combat Casey. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Buggsie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Combat Engineers | Synopsis4 = Penny educates the reader on the role of Combat Engineers in the war. | StoryTitle5 = Combat Casey | Synopsis5 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are working with another fellow soldier named Buggsie who was rejected from the tank corps because he failed one test. To satisfy Buggsie's love of tanks while they are out on bazooka patrol, Combat uses his bazooka to incapacitate a tank so that Buggsie to get a closer look at it. The trio then attack the enemy soldiers that are inside, incapacitating them and Buggsie risks his life to toss out a grenade that was dropped into the tank in order to keep it in working order. Over the next few days that their unit has camped out waiting for supplies, Buggsie spends his time repairing the tank and impressing Combat and Penny with his knowledge of the vehicles, making them wonder why he was rejected from the tank course if he only failed one particular test. When enemy soldiers attack their position, Combat, Penny and Buggsie scramble into the tank and use it to defeat enemy troops as well as enemy tanks with deadly accuracy. After words they are shocked to learn that Buggsie was not piloting the tank at all and that he froze up, explaining that the one test that he failed was his drivers test. Shocked by this but proud none the less, Combat, Penny and the other members of Dog Company throw a celebration for their very own "one man tank corps". | Notes = * This issue begins a run of stories that show Combat Casey and Penny Pennington fighting for a unit called Dog Company. The unit commanded was commanded by long time Combat Casey supporting character Captain Rocke, but this is the first time a comman unit was specifically named and consistantly used in Combat Casey stories, as such this would be considered the units first appearance. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}